


Drop-off

by ashihime (snuberr)



Category: Jashi - Fandom, Samurai Jack - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Jack looked too good in that pinstripe suit, Jackie the Blade, Prompt Fic, and Ashi did not know about his double life, if Jack was a literal gangster, so how can you not write about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuberr/pseuds/ashihime
Summary: Jackie the Blade drives his girlfriend home on his way to work.





	Drop-off

**Author's Note:**

> Dropping this here from tumblr, this was a mafia/ganster/serial killer/what-have-you prompts request. I edited it a bit. Also, as per usual Shinjiro is Jack's fitting headcanon name. I've explained this about a hundred times in my other fics, so you can fish for the explanation there. Thank you for reading!

Ashi smiled as she spotted Jack waving at her from his parked car in front of her cram school. She had told him about a thousand times since they started dating that he did not have to come pick her up every time. The train station was just a walkable distance after all, but he would always insist, saying it was just on his way to work. 

“Hey,” She said, “can I put my stuff in the trunk of your car?” She had accidentally set her backpack down a puddle from a leaking air-conditioner and the bottom was still damp. 

Jack smiled, opening the passenger door for her. “Actually, the trunk is full of work stuff. It can’t hold anything else. Just place it by your feet.” Ashi did not argue, imagining boxes of important documents and paperwork best left dry. 

As they drove into traffic, Ashi could not help sneaking furtive glances at him. _Her boyfriend_. A handsome-wearing-a-stylish-suit-to-work-and-driving-his-own-car _boyfriend_. She still felt giddy thinking about it. 

They talked about their day. Ashi was mouthing off about a teacher when they hit a speed bump. There was a loud thud from the back and what sounded suspiciously like _a groan_. 

Ashi motioned a thumb behind her. “Shinjiro…what was _that_?” 

Jack just chuckled, placing his hand atop hers and patting it reassuringly. 

“Just some office supplies shifting around. Please, pay it no mind.”

“What? But that didn’t sound”–

“_Oh!_” Jack exclaimed, eyes still on the road. “this is your favorite song, is it not?” He raised the volume, a retro jpop song playing on the radio. Ashi beamed, and with prodding, got Jack to indulge her in some in-car karaoke. 

When they arrived in front of her apartment building, Jack walked her to the entrance.   
  
“Ashi, I feel terrible for having to cancel the other night.” He said, sighing apologetically. “Another body dropped.”

Ashi brushed her knuckles against his cheek. “It’s fine, Shinjiro. You couldn’t help it.” He always got stuck covering night shifts. “Let’s have okonomiyaki this weekend.” 

Jack sighed dreamily as he took her wrist and nuzzled his lips against her palm. “You are literally the most understanding girlfriend _ever_. I promise we’ll have a great time.”

She giggled from his touch. “I look forward to it.”

They exchanged a few more goodnight kisses before Ashi sent him on his way. Midway to his destination, his phone rang and he put it on speaker.

“It's_ Jack_. I had to escort Ashi and lost track of time,” he explained to the person on the line, “…Anyway, have preparations made. I’ll be bringing a _guest_ with me tonight.” 

He hit another road bump and another groan emitted from the trunk.

But Jack was too busy imagining grilled pancakes with his girlfriend to care.


End file.
